Atlantis
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Sequel to Life or Death. Complete


Atlantis

By

B. M. Gray

Disclaimer: These Characters that are recognized from the books belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I hope that I someday can show anywhere near her talent, but until that day occurs, I am only writing for the fun of it. I am making no money, please don't sue. Also I'm borrowing concepts that most people would recognize from the Works of David Eddings (another very talented author) I first head of the Will and the Word concept before I read him, but he's the one that I've been reading most recently.

A/N: Please read the first story first. This is a sequel story and may not make sense without first reading: "Life or Death"

"Father," Draco asked. "Would you mind if I stayed here while you arranged the new school for Harry and I?"

"The Black family was half of your genetics," Lucius said. "I suppose it would be okay if you get permission from Harry."

"Harry's already said it was okay." Draco said.

That night after everyone else had gone to bed Draco asked Harry, "do you think we should tell them what we were told about our relationship?"

Harry turned to look at Draco, "I leave that up to you. I really don't think that it would be a problem. Besides, if your father tells what the symbols on our arms mean that would let the cat out of the bag so to speak."

"I still can't get over this." Draco said. "I've always been taught that Atlanteans if they got lucky found their other half. If you'd told me last year my other half would be Harry bleeding Potter, I'd have laughed at you."

A bright silver glow appeared in one of the walls and Angelica walked out of the light. "Why would you be so surprised little brother? You've had feelings for him since you met. I also happen to know that he's had feelings for you since 2nd year. If it makes you happy to tell people, do it. If it doesn't, don't. Atlanteans are extremely private sometimes. Devlin and I will be watching out for you."

She disappeared in a flash of silver light.

The next morning Harry gathered Ron and Hermione in the sitting room.

"There's something I have to tell you two." Harry said.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked.

"I know why Draco tried to save me." Harry said. "We told you about meeting Angelica and Devlin. What we haven't told anyone else is that because of the type of Human that we are, there is something called a Recognition."

"I've heard the term." Hermione said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Harry looked somewhat abashed. "We've actually harbored feelings for each other for a while."

"What's not to like." Draco said as he entered the room. "I'm gorgeous. And Harry's not too bad on the eyes either." Draco winked as he moved to a chair.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Then Ron got up and walked over to Draco.

"I know we've had our differences in the past." He said. "And if you hurt him, I'm going to cause some mayhem. But we'd like to welcome you to the family." Ron surprised everyone by holding out his hand.

Draco shook Ron's hand. "I guess this means a truce?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "For Harry."

"Hermione," Harry asked. "Did you and Ron have plans for this afternoon? At about 11 there's something that I was hoping to do that will take about 9 hours."

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I know where there's a little Theater that's showing all three of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy." Harry explained. Do you believe Ron would like it?"

Turning to Draco he stammered… "I mean, if you'd like to go."

"Your offer intrigues me Potter." Draco said.

Remus was in the living room when the group came back in from their movie.

"I can't believe the Muggles seem to know so much about magic." Ron said.

"This J. R. R. Tolkien must have been a wizard." Draco said.

"Sorry guys." Hermione was saying. "If he was Wizard born, he was a squib."

"The only thing they got wrong," Ron said, "was that their Wizards used Staves not Wands."

Remus spoke up. "Ron, some wizards DO use staves. As a matter of fact Staves are stronger than wands by a power of 10 or so. I'm surprised you've not been taught that yet."

The quartet spent the rest of the evening telling Remus about the movies. He introduced Ron and Draco to the book Series. He started Ron on "The Hobbit." Then he started Draco on "The Lord of the Rings."

Time went on and the four of them were inseparable until it was time to leave for school. The day before Ron and the others left for Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy showed up with the things that Harry and Draco would need for their new school and told them that the only way to get there was by portal.

"I've been authorized to open a temporary portal from here." Lucius said. "We need you to get ready, classes Start this week and you'll be there through your University Years."

"It's a good thing we all planned on Uni." Hermione said.

Harry and Draco came back downstairs and grabbed their things. Lucius opened a portal and they walked through it.

The two were met on the other side by a girl dressed much the way Angelica performed the ceremony in a Greek style toga.

"So," she said. "You are our two newest foundlings."

"I guess so." Harry said.

"I'm to be your counselor for your stay. I am Diana by title. I'm Mirina by name. Call me either."

She gave the boys their schedules and a map and then showed them to their apartment. "Classes start Monday, so you have a chance to get to know the campus." She said. "The Dining Halls are open 24 hours a day so it doesn't matter what time your meals are. Also your old school has submitted your testing scores. You'll notice that your schedules are a little different than some of our sixth years. You've not had classes in Wandless Magic yet. Also Potions Is a requirement. Our graduates all will be Masters of the Potions Arts. If you need anything, just ring that gong on the wall and ask one of the elves. They can even get my attention. I've got other students to check in with."

She disapperated so fast that there was a crack of thunder.

"This could take some getting used to." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Oh, I forgot the way you were raised. Sorry."

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found an elf standing there with a school uniform. Unlike the "House Elves," this elf was tall and stately in his bearing.

"I am Serendon." He said. "I will be the Squire in charge of you and Master Draco. Here is your Uniform of the day."

The elf handed Harry a Roman style toga in a royal blue color. There was a Golden belt to go with it and a deep red sash.

"Is there anything else I can help you with before I go to Master Draco?" Serendon asked.

"No," Harry said. "Thanks."

The two young men got to their first class of the day. "Wandless Magic."

"Ladies and Gentleman," said the professor. "Welcome to your first day of Wandless Magic. I am your professor Terpsichore."

"This promises to be interesting." Draco muttered. "She's another one with a mythological title."

"What most wizards call Wandless magic is what should rightfully be called the Will and the Word." She said. "Most wizards limit themselves by trying to utter the spells that they learned with Wands and a gesture. The only Non-Atlantean wizard I've heard of that figured out Will and the Word was Albus Dumbledore."

Looking over a parchment on her desk, she pointed at Draco. "Would you come down here please Mr. Malfoy."

There was a huge boulder beside her desk. She walked Draco over to it. She looked at the boulder and said "shift." The boulder turned over on it's side.

"Would you please return the boulder to it's upright configuration?" She said.

Draco thought about all that he'd been told by his father. He walked around the boulder and said "Lift."

What happened next was an eye opening experience. He drove into the ground up to his waist like he was a spike nail.

"Sorry to use you as an example Mr. Malfoy." Terpsichore said. "What Mr. Malfoy didn't know was that when you apply force in one direction, you have to apply force in both directions to keep accidents like this happening."

She looked at Draco and said "Up." He stood out of the hole and was standing by the still overturned stone. "Do you know what you did wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

"Was it like Surface Tension?" He asked.

"Exactly," she said. "You needed to spread the weight of the rock over a large area of earth in order to keep from being crushed or driven down."

By the end of the class the basics of will and word were explained, but not everyone had the will to do it immediately.

School went well. Classes were interesting, and the two young Atlanteans enjoyed them. They were a bit homesick for their friends, however. Soon it was time for their summer break.

Diana opened a portal back to Grimmauld Place and the two of them stepped through. Waiting for them there was Lucius Malfoy.

"I hope you're enjoying school." Lucius said. "I'm afraid that they've still not gotten all of my contemporaries. I've given evidence against all that I knew of, but there are others I didn't know of."

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"Let's not be so formal." Lucius said. "Call me Lucius after all, we're family of a sort."

"Yeah Harry." Draco said. "It's not good to be formal with your in-laws."

"Oh," Lucius said. "You've decided to formalize your bond?"

"In Atlantean Society," Draco said. "Harry's worried about what his friends would say if they realized just how close we've become."

"No," Harry said. "What's between us is just that. It's between US. Besides, the important friends know."

There was knock at the door and Mrs. Black started screaming again like a banshee.

Harry and Draco stopped in the hall.

"Wandless magic shouldn't be traceable right?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Draco said.

The two of them held hands in front of the painting and as one said "Begone!"

The painting was dropped into the bottom of the Thames river, and the two of them went on to answer the door.

Remus who was rushing down the stairs to force the curtain closed stood with his jaw dropped.

At the door were Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"We thought that you'd be home today. We came to check on our two favorite students." Dumbledore said.

"Technically they aren't our students anymore." Snape said. "Favorite people I guess would be more correct."

"We're doing well Professors." Draco said. "Won't you come in?"

The three former Professors, the parent and the two boys walked into the redecorated sitting room.

"They got rid of the Painting Albus." Remus said.

"How did you get rid of her?" Albus said. "We've been trying for 2 years now."

"Will and the Word" Harry said.

"What spell did you use?" Albus said.

"I'll field this one boys." Lucius said. "Atlanteans are taught that to limit yourself to use of spells when using wandless magic is to limit yourself. When using Will and the Word magic you have to be able to picture what you want to happen and will it to exist. There is a danger. If you try to do the impossible, you will die from the effort because once committed, you won't be able to quit the attempt."

"Terpsichore left something out." Harry said to Draco.

"I though that it was a bit Simple the way she said to do it." Draco said.

The two boys gave a report on what they were being taught. Severus was amazed to find out that when they graduated they would BOTH be sitting the Master's exams for Potions.

"I'll send you several Reference books that may be useful to you." Severus Said.

Hermione Granger had just gotten home from Hogwarts. Another school year, but it had gotten much safer after the defeat of the Dark lord. She and Ron had been inseparable, but they'd missed Harry.

Downstairs the doorbell rang. A few minutes later Hermione's mother came up the stairs.

"Hermione," she said. "There's two Gorgeous young men downstairs that wish to see you. Are they schoolmates of yours?"

"What did they look like?" Hermione asked.

"One was about 5'9" tall he has Dark Hair and the most intense Green eyes I've ever seen. The other was about 5'11 with blonde hair." Her mother said.

Hermione squeeked excitedly and dashed out of the room without explaining leaving her mystified mother to follow her down the stairs. Hermione leaped from the edge of the sofa into the arms of the dark-haired boy.

"I've missed you too, 'Mione." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "Does Ron know that you're back from your new school yet?"

"No." Harry said.

"Because Harry's not 17 yet we had to take other means of transport than apparition." Draco said. "You were closer than he was."

"Mom," Hermione said, "I would like you to meet Harry and Draco."

"Are these the two that you've been writing about all these years?" Her mother asked.

"Oh great" Draco said. "Having to act the Prat for appearances coming back to haunt me." He winked at Hermione as he said it.

"Don't worry Mom." Hermione said. "He's gotten much better. Guys, I'd like to introduce my mother Danielle Granger."

"I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Granger." Draco said holding out a hand to the lady. "As you've probably surmised I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"So, can the two of you stay to dinner?" Danielle asked.

"We were hoping to borrow Hermione for a bit." Draco said. "I've been such a Prat because of the place my family held in the war, I would like to make it up to her for a bit."

"When will the two of you have her back?" Danielle asked.

"At the rate the Knight Bus runs, probably about 3 hours." Harry said.

The three teens filed out the door. Danielle went over to the phone and called her husband.

"Emory?" She asked. "You'll never guess who I met today…"

The three teens took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron then took a Cab to one of the nearby shopping malls.

"We've decided to get you a makeover." Harry said. "Don't take this wrong 'Mione, but even amongst Muggles you could stand out. Besides I want to see Ron's reaction."

By the time they left the shopping mall, Hermione had had her hair cut into a more manageable short style and several outfits to wear. They also got her a full make-up kit for those times that she felt like 'Dolling up' as Draco put it. They took the cab back to the Leaky Cauldron and the Knight Bus back to the Grangers in time for Dinner.

The Grangers offered them the guest room for the night and the two young men opted to go to the Burrow the next day.

The next morning Harry and Draco left the Granger parents the Knight bus was prompt as always and as chaotic in its movements as always. Harry was looking forward to his 17th birthday so that he could take his apparition test. On Atlantis Harry was already allowed to apperate.

"I can't wait until you can apperate." Hermione said. "I would have apperated but it would have been RUDE."

They got to the Burrow and the entire Weasely clan started piling out of the place. It was Saturday so Arthur didn't have to be at work. Molly was overjoyed to see Harry.

All in all, they spent a great day at the Burrow. Molly was going to cook a feast when Harry convinced her that they all needed to go out and it was going to be his treat.

Ron had gotten his Head Boy letter and was Quiddich Captain. "Maybe that Mirror of Erised thing showed the future after all." Ron joked.

"No." Harry said. "You have these things because you wanted them more than any other student still at Hogwarts. I'm throwing a birthday party at Grimmauld Place this year. Everyone in the family is invited. Even Percy if he would deign to show up. I'm sending invitations to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagol, Snape, Hagrid, and Flitwick. Also Lucius Malfoy will be there so I want everyone on their best behavior or I'll hex them into next week."

They were strolling back along Diagon Alley when about 50 of the remaining Deatheaters attacked. Harry surprised Hermione when he reached out and grabbed her and Draco grabbed Ron. Harry then reached and touched a tattoo of a clock on his shoulder. The next thing the two Gryffindors knew, everyone was standing still except the four of us.

"You two need to embrace each other." Harry said. "I don't have time to explain, but I am going to put you someplace where you won't get into legal trouble. I can't hold us out of time for much longer."

"I'd do it if I were you." Draco told them.

Trusting Harry, Ron and Hermione embraced. Harry waved a hand over their heads and the two of them sank into a chamber in the ground just large enough for the two in the friendly position they were in.

As time started back Draco said: "You could have made a bigger chamber."

"The two of them have needed a push since 4th year." Harry said.

The battle was terrible. Harry and Draco defended the Weasely parents with the skill of seasoned combat specialists. On the third spell, the aurors showed up. At the end of the fight, the two had accounted for about 15 Death Eaters each. Elemental magic went wild. Death Eaters had splatted against walls with gale force winds and fire licked the ankles of some when the remaining forces of darkness gave up.

Mrs. Weasely was having a fit because she couldn't find Ron and Hermione. Harry walked over to where they'd sank them into the ground and retrieved them. When the bubble of earth opened, the two of them were in a heated Snog session.

"Hem Hem." Harry said in an imitation of Umbridge.

The two teens sprang apart like they'd been burned.

"I think what I saw could very well happen." Harry said.

"You saw?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you know?" Draco said. "All Atlanteans can see the future in the correct circumstances."

When everyone got back to the Burrow, Hermione asked why the two of them weren't able to help in the fight?

"Because you're still in school." Harry said. "There could have been Reprisals."

"What about the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"Atlanteans are not subject to certain legalities when they are in danger as long as noone was killed." Ron said. "You mean I knew something you didn't?"

The day of the Party rolled around. Harry and Draco spent quite a large amount of time answering questions about their new school. Professor McGonagall who had seen the reports on the fight thought that they had the potential to become certified masters in more than potions. Following Atlantean tradition, Harry gave gifts to his guests. When Harry got to Professor McGonagall, he handed her a blank folded parchment.

"What's this?" She asked.

Harry pointed his wand at it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Professor McGonagall's eyes got as large as Galleons when she found out what it was.

"So THAT'S how you knew where the teachers were when you were doing things?" She said.

"Of course Professor." Harry said. "I no longer need it and at the risk of upsetting one of the creators," Harry pointed at Remus, "I figure that you may find a use for it."

The two of them visited friends and family through the remainder of the summer holidays. The highlight was when Ron and Hermione announced they were engaged to be married after school finished.

The two young Atlanteans gated back to their school on the last day of Holiday to settle in for another year.

Author's Note: The ending Sucks. I know it, but I'm working on more than one project and it's quite early in the morning. I hope to do better if reviews indicate a possible sequel.

Thank you.


End file.
